Walkers & Marshmallows
by LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: Jay, Cee, and Penny. Three friends who survived the apocalypse on their own. Things were chill for the trio, that was until they ran into a little girl in the woods. That day follows saving a large man from his friend stabbing him in the back. Now the three find themselves wrapped up in Rick's group, and the troubles that come with it... Some they may or may not have caused.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First off this could very well be considered a crack fic. This was written for the sole purpose of fun, no real plot line or anything. The characters were created by my sister and me, and names were picked for the purpose of the pun. Jay is supposed to be me, CeeCee is my sis, and Penny is a third person we threw in for balance between the characters.**

 **This might get confusing if you aren't really paying attention when you read, but Penny is actually agender, so they use they/them pronouns. So since they are in a group, it could get a tad confusing if you aren't paying attention.**

 **They was written one day (basically a year ago) when I went to my sister and told her we should write something together, which lead to me randomly thinking "what if we were in the walking dead?" and so here we are.**

 **WARNING: Some characters could be seen as OC and I apologies for that. I write most of them in the way I see them, so it might not be considered canon by everything.**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy this story and leave a review to let me know what you all thought!**

* * *

An exasperated sigh left the soft pink haired person, a bloody double-sided axe dragged across the rotting forest floor. Their eyes stayed trained on their steel-toed black boots as the rustling continued above their head. They softly shook their head with another sigh, the dusty rosy hair fell in front of stormy, cool grey eyes.

"World ends, and I get stuck with these monkeys." They spoke out, loud enough for the sounds above in the trees to settle to a silence.

"You know you love us." A cheekily grinning teen girl popped in, hanging upside down on a tree branch by the legs. The loose strands from the bun tied at the top of her head hung beneath her, slight shades of icy blue peaked through, her bright blue eyes met stormy silver. Her sudden appearance caused the being clashed in army cargo pants and a black biker tank top to come to a halt.

"You gotta lighten up a bit, Penny." A thud follow the sentence, a pastel green haired teen landed in a crouching position on the floor. He pulled himself up, turning to face Penny while straightening out his oversized black tee. His hands dusted off the dark red ripped jeans he worn, silver rings gleamed in the light. "It's the end of the world my dude, gotta fucking live a little." A grin, matching that of his sister, slid on his face as he threw an arm around the pink haired friend.

"Regardless there is no need to be swinging from branches like animals." Penny retorted, training his eyes from the others and on the forest floor. They noticed the shift of the smaller teen girl landing next to them, and continued their steps. The other two teens followed behind. Eyes stayed trained on the small prints they noticed, the steps seemed too deliberate, even though frantic, than one of the dead. "Someone was here, someone small. The steps are too purposeful to be a marshmallow."

"Small? A kid? Or a midget like CeeCee." The green haired teen chuckled, jerking his head towards Cee, with each step his black converses kicked up some dirt. Cee turned her glare on him, rousing another chuckle from him. A smile erased the glare from Cee, confusing her brother.

"Well Jay, beats getting hit by branches, and getting spiderwebs in my face." Cee bit back, earning her a glare from Jay who had to duck slightly to miss a low hanging tree branch.

"At least I'm not-" Jay cut his sentence short, the trio froze. A soft rustling sound filtered through the air, keeping the trio on their toes. Penny pulled his axe from the floor, Cee pulled twin guns from holsters on her thighs, and Jay pulled a small silver throwing knife. The rustling grew louder, frantic steps sounded the longer the three waited. Cee moved forward, pressing a small latch on the side of her modified gun, a blade flipped out on one, pointed out in the direction of the front. A soft sob sounded, Jay instantly pulled Cee back and moved forward just in time to catch a frightened little girl who slammed straight into him.

A cry left the startled blonde girl, her height and features gave the impression of being not much more than ten years of age. Instead of releasing her, Jay pulled her closer and further from the rustling nearby. Penny and Cee moved forward, quickly taking down the three Marshmallows that chased the girl.

"Sh, hey it's okay." Jay pulled the girl at arms length, once the girl caught sight of his face her struggling slowed. Jay offered a small smile while the other two glanced awkwardly between them. Jay was often the one to deal with any emotional messes they've stumbled upon, finding it best to leave him to work. "Hey, I'm Jay… These are Penny and Cee, we aren't going to hurt you. Okay?"

The girl sniffled, her hands wiping at the tears and snotting running from her face. Jay felt a ping of sadness at the sight of the girl, with the dead rising it wasn't common to come across kids, but he couldn't imagine shifting from her past life to this. "What's your name?" Jay added when he noticed the salty tears slowing.

"So-Sop-Sophia." The girl, Sophia, mumbled, glancing quickly around them.

"So Sophia, do you have a group? You aren't all alone are you?" Jay questioned, dropping himself into a kneel to be leveled with the prepubescent teen.

"N-No." A choked sob ripped past her, she shook her head. "He-He told me to stay put, but I-I was scared, I tried to get back but-but-"

"It's okay, I get it." Jay soothed, trying to quiet down Sophia. The girl gave a small nod, her wide emerald eyes searching through the trees. Jay made a soft 'tsk' sound to gather her attention back on him, releasing one of her arms. "Do you remember where they were stationed?"

"Uh… The hi-highway." Sophia sniffled, her blonde hair fell into her face. Jay offered her a soft, reassuring smile, his blue-green eyes flashing to Penny who nodded.

"Well that's good." Jay grinned at the now calmed little girl, pride splashed through him at the sight of a smile sliding onto the dirty face of the young girl. "Penny over there, they know exactly where that is. So we can take you back to your group safe and sound." The light that ignited inside Sophia's eyes warmed Jay's heart, he just hope the little girl didn't lose that life.

* * *

A short teen girl, and tall teen boy stood on seperate cars in the deserted highway, the pink haired mediator stood in between the two, the silent little girl sat on their shoulders. Jay and Cee scanned the area around them, trying to catch any sight of survivors or a poster or anything. However, the two of them didn't catch sight of a thing.

"Guys, we wasted enough time as it is." Penny cut in, shifting from foot to foot, eyes scanning the lower levels for anything. "It's getting dark, these streets will be flooded with Marshmallows soon."

"Marshmallows?" A soft timid voice sounded above the pink haired friend, causing all the heads to turn to the little girl they happened to seem to adopt.

"That's the dead." Jay chimed in jumping from the blue car he had stood upon, Cee followed his lead, jumping from the black car she had stood on.

"We called them Walkers." Sophia answered, looking down at the dusty pink hair of the person she sat on. "Is this natural?" The shift of topic brought a smile to the trio's lips, having forgotten exactly how kids were.

"Yes it is." Penny responded matter-of-factly, moving forward towards the tree line. "We need to get a move on, we've wasted enough time."

"Can we spare a minute or two to have a drink?" Cee asked, leaning against a car and pulling out her water canteen. Before Penny could respond, Jay followed suit. Penny sighed shaking their head, soft strands of hair fell in front of his face. He softly placed the little girl on the group, before handing her over a bottle of water.

"Fine we can stop, but for no more than five minutes."

"Hell yea." Jay smirked, pulling himself to sit on the hood of the car, taking a swing from his bottle.

"How's your group, Sophia?" Cee asked, earning her a look from her brother. Cee shrugged, taking a gulp from her bottle. "What? We need to know what we're getting ourselves into."

"They're nice." Sophia answered, a soft smile sliding onto her ashened features. "My mom lets me play with Carl, his dad kinda leads the group."

"Are they the type to shoot first ask questions later, are they?" Penny asked, Sophia shook her head in response. Their mind ran through all the game plans the four of them could take. Ever since they joined the siblings, they have planned the next moves. Where to go and what to do, the safest way to do things.

"We'll go to the school." Penny concluded with a nod, pulling their bag back onto their back. "We'll sneak into one of the classrooms, close it up and hunker down there for the time being until we figure out where her group could have gone. All the Marshmallows out front would keep people from trying to get in. Should be safe as long as we stay relatively silent."

"Sounds like a plan." Cee agreed, pulling herself into a stand. Her pack still rested high on her back, oppose to her brother's whose hung over his bottom.

"That sounds good to you, Soph?" Jay asked, helping place the tiny girl on his friend's shoulders. The little girl nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." Sophia spoke up, resting her hands for balance on Penny's head. Jay just smiled up at her, turning to his sister who was packed and ready to go.

"Let's hit the road."

* * *

"Tell us about your friends dad, the guy who leads the group." Penny broke the soft silence that grew between the four on their journey to the school. After sneak past the horde that littered the front of the school, they made it to a classroom on the top floor and barricaded the area for the night.

"Rick?" Sophia questioned, taking the poptarts offered to her by Cee with a smile. "He was a sheriff, he's nice. He ran after me and took the Walkers out."

"He just left you sitting there?" Jay asked from his perch on a desk, munching on crackers he pulled from his bag.

"He said keep the sun on your left shoulder." Sophia mused, remembering the instructions the older man had given her before luring the dead away. "I tried, but I got lost. Then I ran into a few…"

"Hey, it's fine." Jay shook his head, glancing over to his sister who stood by the windows. Her eyes keeping sight out on the marshmallows and in case any survivors were idiot enough to try and get in. "We'll find your friends, and you'll be reunited with your parents-"

"Mom…" Sophia cut in, an odd look of sadness slipping on her face and filling her bright green eyes. The three older ones nodded, understanding the unspoken words from the little girl.

"Well, we will get you to your mother." Cee chimed in, returning back to the three sitting around. She accepted the cracker offered to her before turning to Penny. "I'm gonna head up to the roof, keep an eye out for anything-"

"I'm coming too!" Jay called out to Cee, who already started making her way over to the door. "Penny'll keep an eye on Sophia, you should try getting some rest." He aimed the second half of his sentence to the tired looking girl. Sophia responded with a nod and a soft smile.

"I don't trust you two on the roof." Penny deadpanned, pushing to a stand.

"We'll be fine." Jay dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye out on the little one." Penny opted to glare at the green haired teen, shaking their head.

"Fine, but if I hear anything I'm coming up to the roof." Penny warned, earning themselves a grin and a nod. Before the two could make their way out the door, Penny spoke up. "Trust me, you don't want me to go up there." Penny warned, giving the two a pointed look. Jay smirked, before nodding.

* * *

Jay and Cee had been sitting on the roof when they first heard it. The two had been sitting in silence, keeping an eye on the horde to make sure none of them made their way of to the entrance. Jay kept his eyes out for any straying marshmallows or for any hordes forming in sections. All the while Cee kept her eyes out for any survivors, people trying to break into the school. She hadn't seen any, none had entered from the front. But the two had heard the gunshots. The dead had too, judging by how they started moving towards a section of the school.

"The gym?" Jay questioned, pulling himself to a stand to try and catch sight of anything. Cee followed suit, but they hadn't caught sight of anything.

"Live bait probably got in through the back." Cee shrugged, taking a seat back down once the shooting had stopped. "Their dead now."

"Nope." Jay shook his head, pointing to the side after a moment of silence. Cee looked over, eyes scanning the marshmallows to catch sight of two people running off. "Well I'll be damned, one's limping. "

"They'll be dead soon, no way they could get away from that." Cee dismissed, keeping her spot on the roof while Jay watched the two run. He knew better than to try to save the two, besides they left all their guns back in the bunker or the classroom aside from Cee's modified ones.

"Holy shit! That's a dick move!" Jay shouted over the groans of the dead by the time the two men had made it in front of them, the smaller one shot the other in the leg. Jay turned to his sister, annoyance clear on his face. 'We gotta help him! His 'friend' just shot him in the leg!"

"What do you want to do? Jump down there and teach that dude a lesson?" Before Cee could finish her sentence, her brother was already making his way down to the ground. Cee shook her head, before pulling out her own weapons and making her way down.  
As the two made their way there, taking down any marshmallows that got in their way, Penny entered the roof at the whole ruckus. Seeing the two running down to help the struggling man, they sighed. This was why they couldn't even leave the siblings alone, the two always found themselves in trouble. Nonetheless, the dusty haired friend pulled out his long range weapons, seating themself on the roof and taking down the dead around the stranger.

* * *

"Fuck." Jay mumbled, shaking his head. Shrugging apologetically when Penny slapped the back of his head and motioned to the little girl who sat wide eyed. "Sorry…"

"He'll be fine." Penny answered the unasked question, looking over to the overweight man laid across a few desks. Penny had gone to medical school before the marshmallows had taken over, they had been a nurse. "We're just lucky that the bullet went straight through, missed any important arteries and the bone. Aside from that, he's just bruised and scratched a bit. He'll be hella sore for a bit. We'd have to wait a few days before moving."

"He's not from your group?" Cee questioned, looking over at the little girl. Sophia shook her head. "How about someone name Shane?"

"Shane!" Sophia seemed to brighten at the name. "He was in charged before Rick!" A laugh escaped Jay, one that bubbled the more it went on. The three in the room stared for a moment before Cee joined her brother. Once the laughter died down, Jay turned to the two confused remaining.

"Holy hell, this little girl has some damn good luck." Jay chuckled with a shake of his head. "Leave it to us just so happened to save someone whose apparent of her goddamn group.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long til he's up?" Cee questioned, motioning over to the sleeping man. She sat perched by the window, a kitchen timer sat on the windowsill. Bright blue eyes kept a scan on the school courtyard, keeping a lookout for her brother to return from the supply run. Cee was dressed in a white tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, blue high top converses, and a blue varsity jacket to top it off.

Penny looked up when the silence was broken, before walking over to the man and looked him over. Penny was dressed in a pair of light pink sweats, and nothing else. They hadn't stepped out of bed that morning yet. "It's hard to tell, not sure how much energy he spent versus how much he took in. Could be a few hours, to a few days. He should live though."

Cee nodded, her eyes stayed scanning the courtyard, but her hand extended towards her friend and offered a thumbs up. Nearby her, Sophia laid in a sleeping bag, sound asleep. "At the teacher's desk is leftovers from breakfast, if you want any." Cee added as an afterthought, she didn't have to look up to know Penny made their way over to the food.

"Thanks." Penny tossed over his shoulder. A silence fell over the two as they ate the breakfast, which was oddly shaped homemade bread with canned cranberry sauce and pigeon meat from when Penny went hunting.

"How long you think Jay'll be gone?" Cee broke the silence, Penny paused mid bite. Penny thought for a moment before shrugging, even though he knew Cee would not take her eyes off the window until her brother got back.

"Not sure, give him two more hours." Penny responded, finishing up his meal. Cee nodded, acknowledgement. A small silence dwindled again, before a soft groan broke it. Penny glanced over to see their little guest waking up from her slumber. They walked over, and placed a plate of the breakfast in front of the little girl. "Morning Sophia." They greeted.

"Mornin' " Sophia responded, tiredly. She offered a small thank you smile for the food, before going into eat. Penny walked over to their bag, and pulled on a plain black shirt for the time being. They walked over to the slumbering man, pressing a finger to his neck before sighing. They felt a pulse.

"Get ready." Cee called over her shoulder, she pulled the window open and tossed a ladder over the edge. Penny walked over with a bucket attached to a rope, tossing that over the opened window while keeping a hold on the end of the rope. From the ground, Jay tossed a smile up at the two, before dropping his duffle bag into the bucket, and making his way up the ladder.

"Hey Soph, your up." Jay smiled at the little girl as he entered. "I brought a game for us to play while we watch for the big guy to wake up." Sophia perked up, walking over to where the three of them stood around the bags Jay brought back. "I hope you like Monopoly." Jay pulled out a spongebob themed Monopoly game board from the duffle bag. He smiled softly when Sophia's face lit up a bit.

"I've never played…" Sophia answered sheepishly, while Jay gasped, instantly leading the little girl back towards the open floor.

"Well then, you definitely need to learn." Jay worked on taking the pieces out, telling Sophia what each thing did, and how to use them. Cee and Penny looked through the bag, taking what was needed at the moment, while leaving what wasn't needed at the moment.

The two joined Jay and Sophia who had set up the board to play. Jay animatedly explaining Sophia how to play the game, while Cee and Penny sat and played along with the game, smiling as Sophia seemed to relax with them.

* * *

It was night, shades and cardboards were pressed against any windows in the room, keeping any survivors nearby from catching sight of the lights emitting from the candles littering the room. Jay sat with Sophia, drawing away on the pads Jay found on his supply run. Cee sat by the large candle, cooking away squirrel for dinner, and Penny was looking over the map to figure out where they were gonna go if the unconscious man never woke.

The groan caught Penny's attention first, their stormy grey eyes fixated on the man laying across the desks. A few seconds past before Penny caught sight of the man moving. They made their way over to the man, catching the attention of Jay and Cee. "Hey?"

Jay sat up, keeping his blue green eyes on the scene while making sure Sophia kept her attention on her drawing. The unknown man groan again before brown eyes fluttered open. The man seemed stun, just staring up at Penny before moving to get up, seeming almost frantic.

"Hey, relax. You'll pull out your stitches." Penny pushed the man back into a seating, who stayed, staring up at them shocked. "We didn't save you so you'll bleed to death." They deadpanned.

"You...You saved me?" The man stuttered looking around the room, eyes landing on Sophia, who was now looking at the scene a tad bit worriedly.

"Mostly thanks to Dumbass one and two, but yea." Penny nodded. "What's your name?" There was a pause in the conversation, everyone's eyes stayed trained on their new guest.

"Language." Cee popped in before the man could answer, motioning her head to Sophia. "Kids are present." Jay laughed, while Penny gave her a pointed look.

"I'm Otis." Otis answered, giving a chuckle at the light heartedness of the group. "I need to get back to my group, my wife she'll be worried-"

"Is there a Rick in your group?" Penny cut in, glancing over at Sophia who looked hopeful.

"Rick? Yea-He's there with his group…" Otis trailed, Penny noted how he wasn't mentioning something, but let it slide for the time being.

"Are they still looking for a little girl?" Jay cut in, everyone's attention was now focused fully on Otis.

"A little girl?" Otis paused, thinking back to his encounter with the Grimes' group before nodding. "Yea, yea they were. Um, her name was-"

"Sophia?" Penny supplied, earning them a nod.

"That's it, is that her?" Otis asked hesitantly, looking over at Sophia again. The smile that spread on her face told him before Penny nodded.

"Why did you say his group, instead of our group?" Cee butted in, earning a confused look from everyone. She sighed before continuing. "You said Rick's there with his group, not our group."

"Oh… It's because they are just staying there. There was an accident, his son was shot. Hershel, our vet, is fixing him up and then they're on their way." Otis answered, before his eyes widened. "I need to get back, I need to make sure his son made it!"

"You'll be able to get back, We'll even help." Jay butted in, earning a grateful smile from Otis. "Penny just needs to check you over and make sure you're in any condition to move." Penny moved forward, checking over all the wounds and questioning Otis. Jay was ripped out of his thoughts by a tug on his shirt. He turned to be met by the worried expression of Sophia.

"Carl's been shot…" Sophia whimpered, tears glistening in her eyes. Jay felt a pull on him, feeling bad for the little girl.

"Hey, it's okay." Jay turned, leaning down to be eye leveled with the little girl. "I can promise you Carl is perfectly fine and alive."

"How do you know?" Sophia questioned, her eyes held her doubt. Jay leaned in closer, glancing around suspiciously to catch the girls attention.

"Don't tell anyone, it's a secret." Jay whispered, earning a wide eyed look from the girl. "I know these kinds of things, I'm never wrong." It took a moment for Sophia to believe him, a smile sliding on her lips and hope fluttered into her green eyes. Jay returned the smile, hoping that he was right about this.

* * *

It took a few hours before Otis and Sophia fell asleep, leaving the other three free to talk. Jay, Cee, and Penny made their ways up to the roof to discuss what exactly the plans were for the day.

"Do you think they can be trusted?" Cee asked, leaning on the ledge of the roof.

"They or him?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister. Cee shrugged, glancing between Jay and Penny and was met with the same confused look.

"They, him, her, all." Cee responded nonchalantly.

"Sophia can be trusted." Jay spoke in, giving his sister a look. "I trust Otis, I won't know about the others until I see them."

"Sophia isn't the only her in the group, Otis mentioned a wife." Cee corrected.

"That wife falls under them." Jay retorted.

"Penny goes by them." Cee retorted, motioning her head to Penny. "Besides, they can have members like that. Plus we only know how many are in Sophia's group, not Otis' "

"So far we know there is three more to that. His wife, him, and this Hershel." Penny butted in.

"There could be more." Cee added. "They could have more kids, or old folks."

"That's why Penny said 'so far' " Jay rolled his eyes.

"Anyways." Cee ignored her brother's retort, looking over at Penny. "What's the plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone good with the plan?" Penny questioned from the truck bed of the red truck they had hijack for the ride to the farm.

"Yup." Jay piped from the driver's seat, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nope." Cee spoke up from her spot in the truck bed next to Penny.

"It's simple." Jay rolled his eyes, flashing a glance through the rearview mirror.

"Not simple when you're the one that has to face, what's his name? Shane?" Cee retorted.

"Don't touch him if you see him." Penny warned.

"What why?" Jay all but whined.

"It's okay, he just wanted to be able to bring the supplies to the kid, he just made a tough choice…" Otis cut in the bickering, only earning him a glare from Jay.

"Can I get throw happy?" Jay asked.

"No." Came the monotone reply from his sister. Jay smirked at the soft giggle that left the little girl seated in between him and Otis.

"Fine, Fine." Jay sighed, pulling the car to a stop. "Is this far enough?"

"Yea, the farm is a few trees further down." Otis nodded, looking around the area.

"Okay, we'll be in the trees incase anyone attacks you guys." Cee spoked, jumping from the bed along with Penny who held their rifle.

"Or if you attack someone." Penny added as a warning, before the two of them, disappeared into the tree line on either side of them.

Jay sighed, before pulling the car back into drive and made his way further up the dirt road. He kept his eyes on the road, smiling slightly when he saw the fences from the distance. He caught sight of forms of people moving beyond that.

"Please, just leave Shane alone." Otis spoke again, looking over at Jay.

"I'll try." Jay responded, pulling to a stop in front of the set of people who stood before them, guns drawn. Jay was just glad they got a truck that had tinted windows. "Stay here, kay? I'll call you out." Jay slipped out of the car, closing the truck door behind himself.

"Who are you?" Jay stared blankly at the man in the sheriff's uniform, before realization dawned on him on who the man in the beard was.

"Ah, Rick." Jay grinned, noticing the way everyone tensed. "It's good to see you, was a tad worried you'd already move on your way."

"How do you know his name?" Jay's eyes flickered to the man in a vested flannel and held a crowbar eye level with Jay.

"You must be Daryl." Jay whistled, glancing back at the truck. "Who knew a little girl could be so descriptive-"

"Sophia?" A tiny, silver haired woman cried, stepping forward. "What did you do to my baby girl?" The only person stopping her from moving forward was the redneck.

"I didn't do anything, do I really seem that bad?" Jay glanced down at his outfit, an oversized grey sweatshirt with 'Just Peachy' written on the top corner, black ripped skinny jeans, and grey converses. Before anyone else could respond, Jay spoke up. He pointed a glare at a tall man in overalls with a shave head. "I have a few of your friends, some of you would like to see them, others might not." Jay tapped on the hood of the car, everyone on the yard tensed.

The door open, and out stepped Otis who helped Sophia out. Almost immediately Sophia's mom ran forward, hugging her daughter while Otis's wife ran forward and kissed her husband. Everyone else stood shock, Jay didn't pick up his glare on Shane, and Shane noticed.

"Now that you can see, we kept Sophia fed and even saved Otis life." Jay ran a hand through his pastel green hair.

"How did you find her?"Rick stepped forward, his gun still held up in case he needed it. "Even with Otis?"

"If you plan to keep me in arms reach, I recommend refraining from being trigger happy. Your people are behind me." Jay jerked his head towards the four reuniting. "As for how I found them, Sophia literally ran into me out in the woods, and I saved Otis from being herd food out in front of the school." Jay answered the questions, shooting a quick glare to Shane who looked beyond worried, and looked back at Rick.

"You should stay for dinner." Carol turned to him, tears slowly sliding down her face, her arms wrapped around her daughter. "As a thank you for saving Sophia, and even Otis."

"Wait, we don't know him!" Shane jumped in, turning to Rick. "For all we know he can have a group waiting to attack and steal our things!"

"They are good people. We can trust them." Otis responded, his wife clung to his side, who nodded in agreement.

"Just cause they saved you doesn't mean shit." Shane spatted, glaring at Jay. "Besides, he has a group but didn't bother bringing them along."

"Calm your fucking shit, there are kids." Jay hissed back with just as much anger as Shane was expressing. "There's only two more and they are off hiding in case of shit like this, in case you weren't the nice group Sophia and Otis told us about." Jay replied, his glare not faltering from the man who glared back. Rick caught the anger rolling off of Shane, and moved forward, placing a hand on his best friends chest.

"Shane calm down, we need to find out about who we're dealing with." Rick whispered low enough for Shane to only hear but the man just pushed his friend off, moving closer to the teen.

"I'll calm down when this little punk watches himself." Shane growled, standing close to Jay, leaning over him. Jay snorted at the intimidation tactic, instead of backing down he took a step forward.

"I'll watch myself when you stop being a backstabbing asshole." Jay growled low enough for only Shane could hear him. That did it, Shane's face turn red. The large man pushed Jay hard, seeming surprised when all it got was a few steps back before anyone would react the teen had punched Shane straight across the face. Everyone stood frozen for a moment, long enough for Shane and Jay to take the fight to the group, getting in a few good punches.

Rick shouted for the two to stop, just as a pink haired person came running from the tree line. Rick pulled his friend away while Penny pulled his back.

"Jay, I thought I told you no fighting." Penny growled, holding the struggling teen before the teen relaxed in his hold. Jay huffed, crossing his arms, ignoring the pain in his face.

"I didn't start it this time." Jay all but whined back, his demeanor did a full one eighty. "He was the one being an asshole."

"I know, I saw and heard it all." Penny deadpanned releasing their hold. "Next time just be a better person." The two turned to be met with guns drawn back up. Jay sighed.

"Guys relax, this is Penny. They are literally a toasted Marshmallow." Jay waved his hand dismissively.

"You know Shane?" Rick asked, looking back at the retreating form of his best friend going to the farm house and the green haired teen who just smiled.

"No." Penny cut in before Jay could speak. "Jay is just known to irk the wrong people."

"How many more of you are there?" Rick asked, his gun lowering.

"One more." Penny answered. "Her name's Cee and-"

"She's an antisocial serial killer, who happens to be my sister." Jay cut in with a smile. "We can have dinner without her-"

"Dinner? Dinner after that show?" Penny shook their head, pushing Jay towards the truck. "You caused enough drama, we'll be on our way."

"Wait, No!" Jay whined, digging his heels into the ground. Despite the shout from her mother, Sophia rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Jay's waist. "Seeeeee, she doesn't want me to go!" Jay hugged the little girl back.

"They should at least stay for dinner" Patricia stepped forward, looking over at Rick. "As a thank you to them for saving Sophia and Otis. I'm sure Hershel will be okay with it, we can do a campfire."

"I don't know, we need an okay from Hershel first, this is his land." Rick answered, before turning back to the two. "But we need to talk about this 'serial killer' of yours."

"Oh, we usually keep her locked in a cage until moments like this when we do risky meetups." Jay answered, earning a slap on the back of the head.

"Don't listen to him." Penny corrected. "Cee isn't a bad person, and she won't hurt any of you guys-"

"Aside from Shane, but that's his fault." Jay cut in.

"Why would she hurt Shane?" Rick asked, Jay noted the way he tensed at the notation.

"He started bad blood with her brother." Penny answered before Jay could, earning him a pout from the teen. "But she won't hurt anyone as long as no one becomes a fatal threat."

"Can you bring her out?" Rick asked, a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Sure." Jay nodded, turning to shout over his shoulder. "CEE"

Almost immediately a five foot one, one hundred and sixteen pound girl stepped out from the tree line. She wore a blue tank top, black ripped jeans, red high top converses and a red varsity jacket tied at her waist. Cee walked towards her friends, waving at the other group, in her other hand she flipped a black rectangular box.

"This is your serial killer?" Daryl asked, disbelief in his eyes.

"Watch what you say around her." Penny warned.

"What is she? Like eight?!" Glenn asked.

"Are you trying me?" Cee asked when she got to her group, her rectangle morphed into a gun, pointing straight at Glenn.

"No, bad Cee." Jay scowled, earning him a roll of her eyes. Jay turned back to Glenn the moment `the gun were put back. "What! She's older than me! She's nineteen!"

"Careful, Cee takes things very literal." Penny warned, but before anyone in the group could respond, and older man came rushing towards them.

"What's going on here!?" Hershel froze, looking over at the friend he thought he lost. "Otis?" Hershel moved forward, pulling his friend into a hug.

"Yea, Otis." Jay agreed. "We saved his life, just so you know."

"Can they stay for dinner?" Patricia asked, walking over to Hershel and her husband. "We can have a campfire cookout, they wouldn't have to go into our home. Just let 'em stay the night."

"You saved Otis?" Hershel turned to the three strangers.

"That's what I said." Jay deadpanned, but Penny cut in before anyone could pay him any mind.

"Yes we did. We also brought back Sophia, but we don't have to stay for dinner." Sophia looked back at Hershel with wide eyes.

"Can they please stay the night?" Her voice was small, and soft that Jay held back a coo. Jay joined in, giving the old man puppy dog eyes.

"You saved Otis, the least we can do is let you stay the night." Hershel answered, giving them a small smile. "But, you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"YAY!" Jay grinned down at Sophia who grinned back up at him.

* * *

"Who wants moonshine?!" Jay smirked, holding up a mason jar filled with clear liquid. Everyone

stopped eating their dinner to look up. "If you don't want, that's fine, more for me." Jay downed half the jar in one go, holding it out for anyone. The first person who grabbed it was Daryl, while Penny drank from his own jar and passed it along.

"Can I have some?" Beth asked, looking over at her older sister Maggie who laughed.

"You aren't old enough to drink." Maggie reminded, which earned a snort from Jay.

"New world, new rules." Jay reminded her, holding out a jar to Beth. "All up to you." Beth paused for a moment, looking over to her sister who shrugged. Beth took a sip, immediately followed with a cough and shake of her head. Everyone laughed, turning back to lightish conversation.

"So, how many walkers you taken down?" Rick asked, turning back to his dinner which consisted of squirrel and peaches.

"Walkers?" Penny responded. "That what you call the dead?"

"Yea, what do you call them?" Glenn jumped in.

"Marshmallows" Jay jumped, smiling at the odd looks they gave him. "They are soft and squishy."

"It makes them look less threatening." Cee answered with a shrug. Shane who had been walking towards the campfire glared at Jay.

"That's the problem with you people." Shane spoke in, taking a seat next to Rick. "You act like this is all a game."

"You do realize that the end goal of all the video games are basically to not die."Jay quipped back, keeping his stare down with Shane.

"Unlike the video games, we only have one life." Shane retorted, annoyance clear in his voice. Rick gave his friend a look, hoping he'd calm down.

"Regardless the end result is death." Jay answered with a dull voice. "It's not like we'll be living forever-"

"Does anyone know where Penny is?" Cee cut in, breaking the depressive mood that was settling. Then everyone turned to look over at none other than Penny… Dancing the Pennywise the Dancing Clown dance.

Jay bursted out laughing at the dead, blank look that sat on Penny's face, Cee joined in soon after. The people in the group looked at Penny with wide, scared, and worried eyes.

"Their okay." Jay chuckled, jerking a thumb in their direction. "They sometimes do this when their drunk."

"Is he going to stop?" Rick asked, looking over at the two kids in the group. "He is scaring the kids."

"It's They/Them, not He." Jay corrected before continuing. "Yea sure, I can stop him." He reached over, grabbing an empty jar of moonshine before tossing it in Penny's direction. The moment the jar made contact with their forehead, they were down for the count.

"Are they okay?" Lori asked, only to be answered with a loud snore.

"Yup, that's their off button when their drunk." Cee answered, while Jay was too busy laughing his ass off.

"Oh, you asked us how many Marshmallows we ganked." Jay sobered from his laughter turning to Rick and the group who still seemed a little stunned. "One thousand, six hundred sixty six."

"You kept count?" Glenn asked, his eyes wide.

"Yup, I keep the Marshmallow counts." Jay jerked his head in the direction of his sister. "She keeps human count."

"How many people you killed?" Rick asked, Jay caught the underlining worry in his voice.

"After the apocalypse" Cee started, looking into the corner in thought before answering. "Two hundred sixty six."

"For Survival." Jay quickly cut in when he noticed the group tense, his eyes catching Shane resting his hand on his gun. "If we didn't they probably would have killed us."

"You killed before the apocalypse?" Shane asked, his voice hard. Jay glared at him.

"Like I said, we kill for survival." Jay spoke, voice just as hard. "Not everyone can live in a small, happy town in the middle of goddamn nowhere."

"Anyways, I guess it's time for me to get Jay and Penny to bed." Cee cut in the tension. "Thank you for the dinner, see you in the morning."

"Wait, I'm not done with this ass-" Jay's objection was quickly cut short by a mason jar hitting him in the head and knocking him out cold. A snore left him a few moments later. The Grimes' gang was left staring in shock as Cee dragged away Jay and Penny by the arms.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into…" Dale spoke up for the first time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Cee sat against a tree, the fire before her glowed softly in the morning light. Three cans sat perched on the sheet of metal balanced above the fire, baked beans and egg rested inside each can. Cee sat dressed in black mid thigh shorts, red high top converses, and a clearly oversized red shirt with a small minimalistic planet sat in the top right corner. She flashed a wave over at her friend as they woke up. Penny offered up a smile, pulling themselves out of the truck. Their hair sat messily on their head,and grey eyes rimmed red.

"Morning, breakfast is beans and eggs." Cee greeted, making space for her friend to sit down next to her.

"Morning CeeCee." Penny greeted, waving over to the truck. "Imma get dressed first… Wait, eggs? Where'd you get-Nevermind I don't want to know." With that the tired friend made their way to the backside of the truck, out of view.

"You guys best be leaving." Shane grounded, walking up to Cee. "You've overstayed your welcome." The moment Shane finished his sentence, he was met with a half asleep green haired teen jumping from behind the truck bed and aiming a punch to his already bruised face.

"None of that." Before the fist could make contact, Penny found their way in between the two, and caught Jay's attack."No fighting you two, it's too early for this. I didn't even finish." Penny stood in a black tank top and beige camo pants with a pair of black steel toe boots, while having a beige camo jacket half on and half hanging off. One hand was holding the jacket up, while the other was holding Jay's punch from hitting its target.

"Uh?" Jay mumbled sleepily, shaking his head before realizing what was going on. "Oh… I guess even in my sleep I hate you."

"Fighting?!" Shane growled, pointing a glare at Penny. "This punk was the one who tried to punch me!"  
"I mean, maybe if you weren't such an asshole my first instinct wouldn't be to beat the shit out of you." Jay retorted with a lot less hostility than the larger man. Already turning to change out of last night's clothes.

"If you hadn't come out here to try and drive us out, then this wouldn't be happening." Cee chimed in, eyes stilled trained on the breakfast over the small fire.

"Enough with this." Penny cut in, shaking their head. "We won't be here much longer, you should head back to your group." They turned, addressing the angered man.

"You know what?" Shane spoke after a moment of silence. "We don't know shit about, how do I know you aren't going to come back and try to take over?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Jay scoffed, walking back over in a different outfit. He adjusted to sweatshirt he wore, before turning to Shane. "If we were planning to do that, why would we have saved Sophia and Otis? I get Sophia, but Otis? Why risk ourselves?"

"You saved Otis so he could lead you to us." Shane growled, moving forward. He motioned towards his campsite where people were beginning to rouse. "You save two of our people, everyone would be too grateful to even consider what your motives are."

"So, do you two want breakfast or do you want to keep listening to this lunatic?" Cee cut in, sliding the food into flattened cans. "He's group'll take him away eventually. He's just all bark no bite, tug his leash and he'll back off."

"True." Jay nodded, dropping down to eat breakfast. Penny followed suit. Jay glanced up, and offered a smile when he caught sight of Sophia and Carol leading some of the group over to him. Sophia beamed a smile back, but it soon fell. A shot rang through the air followed by a shout.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!." Jay jumped from his spot on the ground, his plate of food falling, and pressed a hand to his cheek. Pulling it back, he saw blood on his fingers. "You fucking shot me!" Jay glared at Shane, who stood with his gun held out. Jay growled moving towards Shane, only to be stopped again by Penny.

"The bullet just grazed you." Penny sighed, glancing over their shoulder at Rick who was now rushing over. "I can patch you up, they'll deal with the idiot"

"That's not the point!" Jay hissed, motioning the smug looking man. "He SHOT me. In the face. How do we not know he wasn't aiming for my brains! I could be dead if I hadn't turned to great Sophia!" Jay glared at Shane, who had lowered his gun and was now being swarmed by his people.

"Uh guys… Not to add onto things or anything but…" Glenn cut in, looking nervously among the people. Majority of them turning to look at Glenn, curious as to what was important enough to announce now. "There's walkers in the barn."

The simple statement cause an instant silence to fill the air. A second later a recharged Shane cursed and rushed off in the direction of the barn. Jay's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Shane grabbing the bag of guns, while Rick and the others stormed after Shane. Rick trying to calm his friend so they could talk to hershel about things.

"Can he not focus on one thing at a time or what?" Cee deadpanned, looking over after the group slowly shrinking from view.

"This isn't going to end well." Penny sighed, shaking their head.

"So, wanna head over?" Cee questioned. "Or leave before everything gets messy?"

"I'm going over." Jay answered, already walking over in the direction of the gunfire. Before calling over his shoulder. "And if Shane fucked up, I'm bashing his brains in."

* * *

The trio stopped at the fire line, eyes taking in the open barn doors and the corpses littering the ground. Jay's blood boiled at the sight of the sobbing family on the ground. Penny stood stoic, hand resting on their handgun while eyes glanced around. Cee sighed, shaking her head, already knowing what was going to go down.

"Have fun." She whispered in her brothers ear. Jay flashed her a crooked smile, before turning, fueled to beat the living shit out of a certain man before a sound rang out from the barn. Everyone tensed, eyes glued to the door to see who or what would come out. A man stumbled out of the doors, his left arm was stripped to the bone and hung limply at his side.

"Fuck…" Jay whispered, eyes glued on the brown hair, browned eyed marshmallow. "Mark?" Rick turned over to us, eyebrows furrowed. Cee glanced over at her friend, only seeing Penny's face remaining stoic. Penny pulled his gun from his waistband, taking aim and shooting. The man fell, Penny turned, walking back to their truck without a word.

"You fucking asshole." Jay growled, rushing towards Shane. The green haired teen pushed the older man, anger clear in his eyes. "This was their family! Yes, they were dead, but you can't just-just take away their right to give them mercy."

"This was putting my group in danger." Shane answered, his demeanor and voice a lot calmer than what it was at the start. Most of the others all stood, shocked, confused, and watching the scene play out.

"I don't give a shit. You had no right." Jay stepped forward, pointing towards the sobbing greene family that sat on the ground. "That was their family, their wife, mom, kid, neighbour, you had no right to give them mercy." Before Shane could respond, or anyone could intervene, a punch landed across Shane's already bruised cheek. A gasped broke the silence between the groups, Shane growled before tackling the younger man.

Andrea, who had gasped, moved forward in an attempt to stop the two fighting on the ground. A snap sounded before she was met with a gun aimed at her face.

"Don't even try." Cee's voice was dead serious, Andrea froze, looking between the gun and the fight. The others still stood in a stunned silence, the only sounds were the hits and curses leaving the two wrestling each other. The longer the fight went, the more fidgety the blonde got. It took to the point of Jay finally getting the upper hand, and landing a few good punches on Shane before she spoke up again.

"We need to do something before he kills him." Andrea pleaded, looking over at Cee. Cee sighed, clicking her gun back in place and pocketing it. She moved forward, pulling the less angry Jay off of the bloodied man.

"We should go before we find Penny's bloody brains across the back of the truck." Almost as if those words broke the frozened group, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Jay, Cee, and Penny all sat inside the now empty barn, each tied to a chair. Jay winced slightly at each breath, his mind supplying the idea of a fractured rib, his lip split open again, and a bruises rest on his cheek and temple. Cee sat relaxed, a slight annoyance sat in her blue eyes at the fact that she was now missing her weapons, looking around the barn. Penny sat, vexed by the man in front of them, a glare settled in their stormy eyes.

"All I'm asking is if you can just check and make sure Shane doesn't have any serious injuries." Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair, standing before the pink haired captive. "Hershel just lost his family all over again, I'm trying to let him grieve." His was met with silence again, Penny's angered glare unwavering.

"You're wasting your breath." Cee cut in, her gaze still shifting to various parts of the barn. Rick turning his attention to her, confusion swimming in his eyes. "The last thing you want is Penny anywhere near Shane, besides he probably just needs to clean his face, and he'll be fine… Unlike the one struggling to breathe."

"Wha? I'm fine." Jay huffed, turning to shoot his sister a glare. "How would you even know?"

"Remember the time you got a broken rib from a fight?" Cee replied, rolling her eyes. "Everytime after that your ribs cracked easily, pretty simple to put that together."

"Well if Penny helps make sure Shane will be okay, he can check on your friend-" Rick started before the barn doors opened, turning he was met with a worried looking Otis. Rick raised an eyebrow, motioning his head towards the three captives.

"Sorry to disturb you Rick, but…" Otis took a deep breath and glance behind him. "Hershel is nowhere to be seen and Beth is in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you guys holding up?" Penny questioned after the passing silence. Otis paused, eyes running past the three beings tied to the chairs.

"I'm alright, I accepted it a while back…" Otis trailed, taking a glance at the closed barn doors. "Everyone's letting it sink in." Penny nodded, understanding full well.

"Is Beth alright?" Jay piped in, nodding his head towards the door. "You mentioned she was in trouble."

"She fell into shock, Rick and Glenn are going off to find Hershel." Otis answered.

"Can Penny take a look at her?" CeeCee asked. Otis paused once again, his mind wandering through what could happen if he let the 'prisoners' out, before nodding.

"That would be great if you could?" Otis turned to Penny with a small smile, accepting the nod they gave him in response.

* * *

The first thing Penny did after a quick look over on Beth, was moved the pillows from behind Beth's head to placing them beneath her feet. "Do not elevate her head, keep her feet up no more than a foot high. Wait for the water to warm up a bit and place the rag on her head. Keep things warm, something too cold will make it worse."

"Were you a doctor?" Otis asked, watching Penny work. "You seem to know what your doing."

"Not exactly, but I did do some medical school and worked at a nursing home." Penny mused, stepping away from Beth. "If she starts vomiting or blood leaks from her mouth, lay her on her side. There isn't much you can do. Someone should always keep an eye on her." Penny finished, joining to other two.

"Thank you, really." Otis thanked, offering them a smile. He pointed over to the bathroom before continuing. "You should take a look at Jay in there, before you guys have to go. The others won't let you leave so easily, especially Shane."

"Thank you, we appreciate all that you're doing." Penny responded.

"You guys saved my life, even Sophia's. Of course I won't leave you tied in there." Otis nodded. "Now you should hurry before the others notice the barn is empty, in the meantime I'll grab your stuff from the other room."

* * *

"I'm dyingggg." Jay groaned from his spot on Cee's back. His ribs yelling at him in protest from their spot pressed against CeeCee's shoulders.

"I know, we all know. You've been saying that for the past hour." Cee snarked back, keeping a steady pace with Penny. "How long until he actually dies?"

"If the rib is pressed into the lungs, about ten minutes." Penny responded, eyes roaming the forest surrounding the road they were on. "We can take a break on the side, before Jay's whining attracts Marshmallows."

At Penny's words, Cee made her way to the nearest tree and slid Jay down it before releasing him a few inches off the course, Jay let out an exaggerated whine.

"Are you trying to give me a punctured lung?" Jay hissed, wrapping his arms around his injured torso. Earning a shrug from his sister.

"No, but if you want me to it can be arranged." Cee responded, earning a sigh from the duo's pink haired companion.

"You can't kill Jay yet." Penny cut in, taking a seat near the injured teen. "Otherwise the bandages I use would be wasted."

"Good to see how much you love me Penny." Jay chirped back, sarcasm dripping in his words.

* * *

"The more breaks we take, the more likely we'll get caught in the dark with no shelter." Penny warned Jay before he could speak. The trio had been walking for a while since Jay's last break.

"It's not my fault that Cee's shoulders keep jabbing me in the ribs." Jay groaned, hissing slightly when a step jolted his position. " In an apocalypse I'd like not to die from a bleeding lung, thank you very much."

"Maybe if you didn't let shane get in a few punches, this wouldn't be happening." Cee resplied, her voice monotone.

"Well, you're in luck because I see a barn." Penny cut in before the siblings could squabble. "We can rest in there for a few days and give he's ribs some time to heal."

A quick scope of the broken down barn proved it was empty, filled only of hay and empty stalls. Jay was placed on the second floor landing, falling asleep almost instantly. CeeCee worked on building a small fireplace while Penny took stock of their supplies.

"We have maybe two weeks of food and three of water if we really stretch it out." Penny informed, zipping up their baby blue bag. "We can stay maybe a week, but after that we need to find a ride and a town."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Cee responded, eyes glancing to the ladder leading to the second story. "He's ribs heal faster, even if they break easier. It won't be long before all that's left is bruising."

"Do you think we'll run into Rick again?" Penny asked, their voice revealing nothing but Cee knew them too well to understand.

"No." She bluntly spoke, eyes landing on the formed fire pit before her. "But I'm sure Sophia and Otis will be fine."

Those two had been the only ones that truly gave the trio the human decency that was now lacking in this apocalyptic world. "We'll stay five days. Then we head to the town about thirty miles east."

* * *

 **AN: This is one of my more shorter chapters, but its more to get the plot moving. I would kinda call it a filler but not quite.**

 **So it's been a while, for all my stories. I got sudden motivation and wrote chapters for my current books. I hope y'all like this, let me know what you thought in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_ **To clear up a few things:**

 **Jay - 16 - Male**

 **CeeCee - 19 - Female**

 **Penny - 22 - non-specific**

 **The reason for the genders is to include a little of everything. Penny is meant to confuse people and pretty much have people debating what it was they were born as.**

 **On to the story.**

* * *

"Jay, how's your ribs doing?" Penny questioned as the trio walked through the barren streets of town.

"Still a pain in the fucking ass, but I'll live." Jay grumbled, kicking a rock out of his way.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Seven gnomes kicking you in the balls."

"Well, there's that store." CeeCee interrupted, pointing towards the seemingly safe pharmacy a building or so away.

"Can we get clothes first?" Jay cut in. "I fucking stink!"

"Medication is more important." Penny said, continuing the walk as they neared the entrance to the pharmacy. Penny continued walking through the door, axe out and ready in case any trouble arises. Ceecee continued after, before catching her brother following her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cee asked, turning to her brother. "Did you forget our number one rule?"

"I thought that would be dead once police disbanded." Jay whined, slouching in place.

"That's not how in works." Cee corrected, one hand holding the door open and one dual tonfa in the other. "Police or not, our rules are rules."

"Ugh, fine." Jay groaned, leaning against the wall by the door. "I'll stay out here." Ceecee nodded, before following Penny's lead into the building. Jay sighed, thumping his head against the wall with an audible thud.

"This is so unfair." Jay moaned, staring up at the shifting clouds. "What if I get eaten out here, they could take forever looking for painkillers." Jay's complaints were met with silence as he quietly complained to himself.

Jay's eyes wander around the town buildings, eyes taking in other shops they would visit in the time they were there. His eyes gathered a motel not far from them, a mall in the far distance, and a Sam's not to far away either. His mind worked on picking the order they were going to go in. Mall, Sam's, then motel because he will not stand another second in this dirty ass clothes.

"I've been alone this long, and nothing has happened…" Jay trailed, green-blue eyes glancing around once before landing on the dirt. "This is bound to go downhill soon, trouble always follows." Jay sighed.

"Maybe I could go into the salon, might be able to find a new hair color." Jay mumbled, only taking a step forward before a voice stopped him.

"Don't you dare." CeeCee's head popped out, giving Jay a look when he looked back at her before disappearing back into the pharmacy.

"Fuck, she knows me too well." Jay groaned, flopping back against the wall. "What. she'd rather I stay out here and be eaten?"

"I mean come on, I'm out here for any Marshmallow to chomp on." Jay's voice increased with every word. "Come one you assholes, a free meal right here!" He cried while flailing arms before his arms dropped to his torso. A groan left him as his eyes shut at the increase of pain from the unforgiving movement on his ribs. "Shouldn't have done that." He whispered, waiting hunched over waiting for the pain to subside.

"What the fuck?" Jay grounded as he was jolted upward, meet face to face with a group of three. The man closest to him had pulled his bag up, thus pulling him up straight as well. The threat of three kept any expression of pain off his face as his annoyance grew with the sharp pain that had followed.

"Well, I wonder what you have hidden in this bag." The man closest smirked, shaking the bag which only added to Jay's growing anger. "A guy like you? Must have some hidden treasures." Dummy number two moved forward, a knife making work of the straps. The release of the tension holding him up caused Jay to stumble forwards, arms wrapping back around healing ribs. The sudden release lead to him stumbling to his knees.

"Someone in your condition shouldn't even be alive at this point." Dummy number three laughed, shaking his head. "Calling for the dead, shows how weak you are."

"If you'd like, we can end your misery now." Dummy number two laughed, raising his knife up before turning his gaze to Dummy number one. "What'd you say? Mercy, or have a little fun with this one?" The laugh was cut short when a knife sailed through the sky and embedded itself into his eye. A thud was followed by silence.

"What the fuck!" Dummy number one growled, staring at his dead friend before landing on Jay, who still stayed kneeling, his breathe heavy from the strain it caused on his ribs.

"I got him." Dummy number three spoke, rushing forward and pulling Jay up and slammed him against the wall. The pain pulled a growl from Jay. Before three could attack, a knife lodged itself through his templed, causing both Jay and him to crumble.

"That's fucking it." Dummy number one all but yelled as he pulled out his gun and aimed for Jay. " Tell me why the hell I shouldn't put a bullet through your skull right now."

"Because I'm too suicidal to beg for my life." Jay deadpanned, looking up at the man. He took pleasure in the way Dummy number one growl, and his stance tensed. Just as Jay watched the finger pull back and axe lodge itself in the skull. The aim was thrown off, flying into the wall just inches away from Jay's own skull.

"Leave you alone for five minutes, and you murder two people." CeeCee spoke, walking over and picking up Jay's ruined bag. Penny sighed as they pulled their axe and Jay's knife from the corpses.

"It's not my fault." Jay whined, pulling himself up. "As you saw, they were gonna kill me."

"I'm surprised a comment like that would make them want to keep you alive." Cee pointed out, making her way to her brother and Penny did as well.

"What was I gonna say?" Jay grumbled, gathering his knives from Penny.

"I mean he seemed straight." CeeCee point out. "You could have attacked his manhood."

"It would have lead to the same outcome." Penny chimed with another sigh. "It would have decreased his chances of survival. He may have shot faster then he did."

"Damn, I could have actually died." Jay sighed, dropping his head in sorrow.

"Better luck next time." CeeCee spoke as Penny passed Jay some vicodin and water.

"You'll be taking two ever eight hour." Penny shifted the topic, Jay already popping the pills with ease.

"Clothes now?" Jay questioned, pointing towards the mall as Cee handed Jay a fixed bag, held together with sewing string and duct tape. Jay nodded as his sister slipping duct tape and a hand-held sewing machine into her bag.

The trio made their way towards the mall, not bothering to pay much attention to any marshmallows stumbling about unless they were to close for comfort.

* * *

"Damn, I missed having a shower." Jay sighed, listening to the sound of the water as Penny worked on his shower. Penny had insisted on Jay showering before him to be able to change Jay's dressing while CeeCee had been the first to shower and dress. "So, what'd you think?" Jay asked, spinning in a circle to show off his outfit to his sister. Jay was dressed in an oversized black shirt with small white print over breast pocket area saying "This black really brings out the black in my soul,'' ripped dark red skinny jeans, black converse with red laces.

All CeeCee did was flash her brother a thumbs up. Jay looked over his sister's outfit, always checking to see if she actually put effort or not. She was dressed in blue varsity jacket, white tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, blue high top converse; her hair was loose and freely rested along her back. Jay nodded, approving his sister's look before settling on one of the beds.

The duo sat patiently, waiting for their friend to make their way out of the bathroom. The water to the shower had long since stopped as the third one was getting dressed. Penny stepped out of the bathroom only moments later. As Jay did with his sister, he judged Penny's look. Penny was dressed in black biker tank top, light cargo pants, and black steel toe combat boots.

"I approve, to the salon?" Jay asked, holding up one septum, one smiley and two hoops. "Penny, your assistance is needed." Penny sighed before nodding, gathering his bags as everyone else did.

"Who's getting what?" Penny asked as they made their was out of the motel and on the road towards the salon.

"I'm getting the septum and the smiley." Jay informed, a skip in his step. "Cee is getting a double on the left side. I have an eyebrow piercing too, if you'd like." Jay offered, waving the eyebrow piercing as he turned to face the others, but continued to walk.

"I'd like not to pierce myself." Penny responded as the trio neared the store.

"I can do it." CeeCee chimed, holding the door as the others entered.

"What training do you have?" Penny asked as they place their gear down, and searched for the equipment needed.

"None." CeeCee answered, before continuing. "However, someone had to take care of Jay with no health insurance." Penny paused, eyes moving to a grinning Jay before landing on CeeCee.

"That's enough." Penny nodded. "Whose first?"

* * *

Following the easy and smooth interaction in the salon, the trio was finally on their walk out of the town. The three had since crossed the town border before stumbling across another troubling situation.

"Why we stopping?" Jay questioned, pulling himself to a seating in the back of the truck cab. His eyes settling on the multiple cars that are blocking the roadway, who also came to a stop. "What the fuck?"

"How's your ribs?" CeeCee asked, bypassing Jay's first question as she gathered her weapons.

"Sure as hell don't hurt now." Jay responded, sitting up and following his older sister's lead.

"Good." Cee responded, turning her attention to the quieter of the three. "You ready?" Penny nodded, double checking their guns before placing the car in park and gathering their axe.

"`I'll go out and talk, you guys lay down." Penny informed, keeping an eye as a man stepped out of one of the cars. "Better for them to think there's only one." The duo nodded, leaning across the seats and penny stepped out and slammed his door shut. Jay chuckled at the sight he caught of the man, before he laid down..

"Fucking Pedos." Jay mumbled, CeeCee smiled briefly at the comment before the two focused their senses on the situation ahead.

"Would you mind letting me through?" Penny questioned once they stood a bit before the truck. Their stance was pretty loose, the axe resting loose in their belt as they watched the more tense man.

"Where you folks headed?" The man asked, his hand resting against his gun in an offensive stance.

"It's just me here." Penny shrugged. "I'm headed wherever the road takes me."

"Nobody's alone these days." The man responded, shifting his weight on his feet. "So, who you go in the truck with ya?"

"Still just me." Penny responded, keeping his pouster relaxed. "I have no reason to lie to you." Penny watched as the other man's pouster tensed more, annoyance filling brown eyes.

"Wouldn't mind if we checked?" The man asked, eyes narrowing on Penny.

"I don't mind." Penny responded, shifting his stance away from the check. "I don't see why, if I'm just looking to pass." The man turned to his own cars, making a wave before a few men stepped out of the cars.

"Just to be safe." The man answered, motioning for his men to move forward. "In this world, you never know who's looking to loot."

"From where I stand, you look like the looters." Penny responded, letting the men pass. They kept their distance from them, trusting the other two would be able to handle anything that may arise. Penny wondered if Jay and CeeCee would pick the smarter option.

Penny sighed as they watched the two men that opened the doors fall with a thump. If you hadn't closely focused on the cab, you wouldn't have caught the slight shadow shifts inside before the men fell. "I guess they opened it wrong. Forgot to mention it's booby trapped." Penny informed, turning their attention to the main man who had his gun raise and aimed. Penny took in three other men who made their way out of the cars and stood with weapons drawn. Annoyance filled Penny, if only their friends had taken the smarter choice and stayed hidden.

"Sure as hell don't look like there's a trap." The man growled, gun raise and aimed at Penny's head.

"Simon." A voice cut through as a leather cladded man stepped out of the car. A bat wrapped in barb wire rested against a shoulder and he made is way up. "Why don't we ask him what happened to my five men." The man drawled, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Five?" Penny asked, keeping a neutral and confused look on their face and in their voice. "Only two opened the truck."

"The three men you ran into in town." The older male spoke, twirling his bat in the air before resting it against the floor. The man stopped a few feet away from the truck.

"I didn't see anyone living in town." Penny responded, being sure to hold themself as less as a threat as possible.

"Town's not that big." The man whistled, resting the bat on his shoulder and shifting his weight to his left foot. "Can't miss a group of three, especially assholes like them."

"Never seen them." Penny shrugged.

"Jake and Natasha, check the cab." The man ordered, eyes trained on Penny as a duo walked forward on either side of the car. Penny held back a sigh as they knew this wasn't going to end well.

Penny kept their eyes on the man with the bat as noises erupted behind them. Jay and CeeCee had launched themself out of the truck cab and worked to disarmed and subdued the people that were sent their way.

"Would have figured smart folks would know it ain't easy to trap a car." The man responded, before twirling his bat in a menacing way. "Now, what was that shit about the men in town?"

"Maybe if they weren't suck assholes, they'd be alive." Jay spoke up, tightening his grip on Jake, when the man struggled some. "I don't like dicks,unless it's the other kind."

"Never seen those two in my life." Penny spoke, voice even and undoubting. Much to Penny's dismay, Jay, being the idiot he is, spoke up.

"I feel the love Penny, I feel the love." Jay sighed as CeeCee face palmed, twisting Natasha's arm more when she struggled.

"So, you're the one that took three of my men down?" The man asked, eyes trained on Jay. "Sure as hell don't look like it."

"Really?" Jay asked, offense filling his voice. "Cause my ass took down two of your men with broken ribs."

"You really need to learn when to shut up." CeeCee mumbled loud enough for her brother to hear.

"If they hadn't picked on someone who was injured…" Penny cut in, turning his attention back solely on the man. His posture shifted for relaxed to defense, hand resting tightly on his axe. "There wouldn't have been a problem to begin with."

"Should have trained your men better than that." CeeCee responded, subduing the woman with one arm while her other pulled out one of her bricks.

"So, who killed my men?" The man asked, before pulling this bat forward to point at Penny. "Before Lucille gets too thirsty here."

"Whose lucille?" Jay asked, quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Lucille is my baby over here." The man responded, resting his left, gloveless hand resting on a clear section of the bat. "And I am Negan." Negan finally stated, offering the trio a smugged smirk.

"So, your dating a bat?" Jay asked, holding back a laugh, but a smirk slipped past. "Must be painful as fuck."

"Jay." Penny gave a warning statement, flashing Jay a look before focusing on the enemy.

"You'd be surprised." Negan smirked, flashing Jay a winked before eyes landing on Penny. " Now how about you tell me who killed my third man before Lucille takes it all out on Jay over there."

"Why do you think we'll just let you swing your bat around," CeeCee stated, alluding to that the situation wouldn't be easier. Bright blue eyes narrowing on Negan, and giving Negan her infamous death look.

"Shit like this tickles my balls." Negan laughed, sharing a glance to Simon before turning back to the group. "Simon, Dwight." Negan spoke. The voice of the higher man was enough to put Simon, Dwight into action.

The trio decided to play along, following the other mens' commands and falling to their knees. Jay and CeeCee choosing to release the two they held instead of killing them as to keep Penny from getting angry and making the situation much worse.

"This shit, killing my men, won't stand." Negan spoke, moving close enough to stand a small distance from the three. "This, this ain't cool. Kill my men, then kill the other men sent to you. Not cool, not motherfucking cool." Negan growled, aiming the bat at Penny.

"Why you focusing on Penny?" Jay spoke up, keeping his head high and maintaining eye contact with Negan. "I'm the one that killed three of your men, already more than fifty percent." Jay explained, a smirk resting on his lips.

"Stop trying to get yourself killed first." CeeCee answered, shaking her head at her brother's antics.

"I followed your advice this time." Jay whined, shaking his head. 'Don't fucking ruin it for me this time."

"Well this is a dumb way to die this time."

"Bro, he's a seemingly bad ass villian with a bat he named lucille." Jay responded, nodding his head towards Negan. "Mind you that bat is fucking loaded with barb wire. Seems fitting as fuck."

"Mind you, your kneeled down." CeeCee bit back. "Willing to die and not fight."

"I mean you right but…" Jay paused, glancing at Negan before meeting his sister's eyes. "Kinky."

"Sometimes I wonder is this is worth being around." Penny sighed, shaking his head.

"Now." Negan cut off any sidebar, turning his attention to Jay. "It's unusual for someone this time to want to fucking die, let alone not doing it themselves. It's sure as motherfucking hell weird as fuck to find someone who ain't got an ounce of fear in them. You sure as hell is one odd as treat to kill, but I can't leave killing my men go unpunished."

"Are… Are you complimenting me?" Jay asked. "I'm flattered."

"What is it you're proposing?" Penny questioned, eyes stoned and trained on Negan.

"Jay over here, comes down to the compound." Negan spoke, motioning to the green haired teen with lucille.

"You want that nutcase in your home?" CeeCee asked. "Good luck with that." She warned.

"Hey!" Jay cut in as Dwight pulled him to a stand. "I'm a pleasure to be around!"

"Only if you like your home to be burned down."

"That happened one FUCKING time." Jay groaned. "Can't we let it go?"

"Only the one time you remember." CeeCee corrected.

"Drunk or high or both me doesn't count." Jay complained.

"Put him in the truck." Negan ordered. Jay caught Penny's eyes as he was dragged towards the truck. The clear statement to behave in their eyes


	7. Chapter 7

CeeCee paced around the truck in thought, her hands working mindlessly to assemble and disassemble her weapon. Her mind working through all the possible ways they could rescue her brother, if you could call it that.

"We'll get him back." Penny broke the silence, their voice as even and calm as always.

"Yea, but this time it'll be into a highly organized unit." CeeCee answered, not stopping her movements. "Unlike a barn. We also don't know where the compound it."

"You're not alone." Penny reminded, turning to the moving partner. "I am also skilled in breaking into high security places, I managed to place a tracking device on Jake when he had passed by."

"So, what's the plan?" CeeCee asked. "Get close, armor up, weapon up, rest up, then scout?"

"Essentially, yes." Penny nodded. "We need to gather as much information we can about Negan before we storm in."

"Jay's a deadman." CeeCee mumbled. "Negan probably wants him dead by now." CeeCee stopped at this point, taking her seat back into the passenger seat of the truck cab.

"We'll get him back." Penny spoke as they settled into the driver's seat, starting up the truck once more. "Jay isn't that stupid… I hope." The last of the sentence mumbled under their breath as they pulled the car into drive and went on about the drive. Penny pulled out the gps for the tracking device to ensure it was working.

* * *

"Who are you?" The weird looking man asked, staring at Jay. Jay rested against the wall, leg chained against one wall to reduce possible escape.

"A fantastic person." Jay responded with a smirk, eyes trained on Dylan, the man sent to break him. "I don't know why you keep asking, I'm going to be the same person regardless."

"Do you realize you won't get freedom, or food until you submit?" Dylan growled, staying in a crouched position by the door. Jay nodded, pretending to think. "Again, who are you."

"Damn I thought it wouldn't change but…" Jay trailed before making eye contact again, a serious expression filling his face. "I'm a fucking flamingo."

"Fuck this." Dylan growled, pulling himself into a stand. "Starve for all I care." The man growled, making his way out before slamming the door shut. Jay hear the distinct sound of a lock closing before he sighed.

The teen settled himself on the floor, regardless of the restrictions of food they weren't going to deter him. He had his sister and pal looking for him, and knowing Penny, they know where to go.

"This is ridiculous." Jay sighed, eyes trained on the seemingly empty space in the corner. "How do they expect to turn me when they starve me? I mean come on, treat me right and you got me in your lap."

"I don't think you'd like them to hear that." A laugh only Jay could hear echoed through the space. Emily, the girl Jay was speaking to, responded. "Wouldn't it be smart to just play along?" She asked, running a hand through blonde hair.

"Yea, smart." Jay grumbled. "But not fun, that's for sure."

"Remember what Penny said?" Emily spoke, resting a hand on bent knees. "Behave, save them time, so they don't come back to a corpse."

"Fuck, you've got a point." Jay groaned, flopping his head against concrete. The thud and sting didn't pull a reaction from the teen, and he kept eyes trained on his friend. "But I'm not going to take shit." He growled, glancing at the closed door.

"No one says you have to." Emily laughed, shaking her head. "I'm just saying that you should at least see what this place is about."

"Ugh, Cee and PenPen better hurry their asses up." Jay complained, rolling onto his side. "I miss my knives."

* * *

CeeCee sat, perched on one of the many trees, her hands flipping one of Jay's knives as she stared at the compound in the distance. The compound was simply an abandoned factory, surrounded by a wall of marshmallows to protect and alert if anyone gets to close.

"Supper's done." Penny spoke as he got closer to CeeCee, head tilting towards the small camp they had settled to make.

"Thanks, I'll eat it tomorrow." Cee responded. "Before we go in. What do you think our chances are?"

"Eighty percent if Jay was ordinary." Penny answered, turning their own gaze to the compound. "However, with Jay, it's ninety percent."

"Not bad." CeeCee mused. "How soon do you think we can make the move inward?"

"That's hard to say, until we do a perimeter check." Penny responded, mind working through all they've noticed thus far. "If it's much like we see now, at most two days."

"That's probably a day too late." CeeCee responded. "Knowing Jay, he'll get himself killed with in twenty-four hours."

"That might be true." Penny agreed, before countering. "Jay managed to catch Negan's interest meaning he won't dispose of him so fast. Five of his men were also killed, meaning Negan maybe keep Jay safe until five days are up."

"Fair point." CeeCee responded, before turning her focus on the other person. "You should get to bed, I'll join you soon."

"Good Night." Penny nodded, making their way towards to camp before throwing over their shoulder. "If you need anything, you'll know where I am."

"Good night." CeeCee responded, training her focus once more on the compound.

* * *

"Just because I like fire, doesn't mean I'd set everything on fire." Jay emphasized, throwing his hands into the air. His eyes burrowing into Emily as he heard the lock come undone before the door pulled open. He didn't pull his attention even as the other person entered and closed the door.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Negan asked, as he crouched in a similar way Dylan had the few times he showed up. Jay watched as Emily saluted before making her way out, then turning his focus to the other psychopath in the room.

"No one, unless the dead spirits of others that were here count." Jay responded nonchalant.

"Fucking bold of you to assume anyone's died here." Negan responded. Jay watched as the other male rested Lucille against the wall, noting how it was just out of his reach.

"Takes a crazy to know a crazy."

"Really kid, who the fuck were you talking to?" Negan chuckled, settling himself in a seemingly comfortable position. Jay noted that unlike the other guy, Negan took a more relaxed approach. Maybe Emily was right about someone hearing.

"If you must know…" Jay sighed, before making eye contact with Negan. " I talk to demons. Running Hell and all ain't easy from up here." His response pulled a booming laughter from the other man.

"I like you kid." Negan mused. "What was you and the demons on about?"

"You know, the weather, and what's for dinner." Jay mused, turning his gaze to the empty corner and back to the man of the hour. "Oh, also how stupid y'all's conversion tactics are."

"Oh, do fucking go on." Jay wasn't completely idiotic, he knew a threatening tone. The wording wasn't the give away, it was the dangerous spark in Negan's eyes. Then again, Jay wasn't really someone to care much for his safety.

"Just that I don't think starving someone who survived out there scavenging and going days without food is a smart option." Jay mused, talking with his hands as he spoke. Negan paused, eyes trained on Jay before a smile slipped onto worn features.

"How about we talk more about this interesting shit over fruits?" Negan asked, knowing a healthy plate should be making its way to his room about now. The spark that light up in Jay's eyes told Negan that was the right choice in getting the survivor on his side.

"Now that shit…" Jay smiled, pointing a finger at Negan. "Is the way to get me on your side."

* * *

CeeCee broke the tree line, making her way over to her friend. Penny settled on the ground, hands working quickly to continue to make the weapons they may need. Penny nodded as Cee dropped a two bags by them. One was of scrape and metals that could help, the other filled with meat.

"How useful do you think marshmallows will be?" CeeCee asked. Penny paused, eyes landing on the compound. The dead fence holding steady as other marshmallows roamed the area around.

"If executed right, it could work." Penny answered, turning back to the job at task. "What's plan B if execution fails?"

"Make a lot of noise, and go in guns blazing." CeeCee stated.

"Not the smartest plan." Penny responded, pausing before continuing. "We'll camouflage. In the ruckas, we get Jay and make our way out."

"Do we have to?" Cee asked. "I'd rather make a scene and risk dying to save Jay."

"I don't think Jay would like that very much." Penny sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay. But…" CeeCee added. "We're bringing an extra bag for Jay."

"That's the plan." Penny nodded.

"I'm guessing night?" Cee asked. Penny response was a nod. "Wait, that's not a plan B. That's an attachment to Plan A."

"If we can't sneak out, you can make a scene." They sighed.

"Okay." CeeCee nodded. "I'm going to go grab more stuff."

"Only if we CAN"T sneak." Penny reminded as the other on made her way out the space.

"Yea yea." CeeCee waved them off. Penny glanced over as the other made her way out of view, before turning their attention solely on their work.

"These two." Penny shook their head with a sigh.

* * *

Fruits was one way to get Jay to go anywhere. He was always open for fruits, but in this apocalypse it was much harder to find or grow fruits. So, after entering the room after a brief tour and seeing the huge tray filled with fruits, Jay might have figured he died and went to heaven.

The tray was not only covered in the obvious, but also held more tropical fruits, including Jay's favorite… Mango. Jay followed Negan's lead in taking a seat at the table where the fruits were laid out.

"Did we die?" Jay asked, motioning to the fruits. "I don't know if my demons would like me being in heaven." Negan laughed at the comment.

"Have at it kid, it ain't going anywhere." Negan smirked. "Tell me about the fucking demons you deal with."

"They're not much." Jay chuckled, grabbing a handful of grapes before continuing. "They just try to stop me from dying."

"If they do that shit." Negan started. "What the fuck does your crew do?"

"Make sure I don't die either." Jay mused, before chuckling. "Well, my sis doesn't, but Penny keeps us alive."

"What's the point of that shit if you got the demons?" Negan asked, helping himself to the pear.

"Disgusting." Jay responded, glaring at the pear. "Disgrace of a fruit."

"Next time I'll know to use fucking pear, instead of isolation." Negan grinned.

"Bold of you to assume I'll be alive for the next time." Jay countered.

"You told me about the shit that keeps you from offing yourself." Negan laughed. "Easy to know there will be."

"Sometimes I go deaf." Jay retorted, seriousness in his tone. "But physical action stops me… Oh shit."

"Oh shit?" Negan questioned.

"I've been abandoned." Jay whined, shaking his head. "They aren't gonna come."

"Why the fuck wouldn't they?" Negan asked. "From what I saw, they'd fucking die for you."

"They got a limit though!" Jay retorted. "Three days, after that you're on your own. Survival rules and all."

"Which of you made the rules?"

"Penny." Jay responded, shaking his head.

"The pink headed dude?" Negan questioned. "He sure as hell seems like the leader."

"Excuse me?" Jay placed a hand over his heart in offense. "We all make the rules."

"Oh, he's the fucking leader that makes you believe this shit is a democracy." Negan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Uh, no." Jay shook his head, popping a mango cube. "Penny can't handle all of this on his own."

"Anyone can handle two fuckers." Negan retorted. "It's not like handling hundreds."

"Excuse, might I add that these 'fuckers'-"

"Negan-"

"This better be fucking important." Negan growled, turning to the savior who just burst in.

"I apologize, but the west side is encountering…" The savior glanced over at Jay before turning to his leader. "You need to see this."

"Don't fucking move." Negan ordered, before following his man out. Jay didn't see the point in the order when he heard the clear sounds of a lock being clicked.

* * *

CeeCee severed the last chain holding the marshmallow, guiding it in the direction of the horde chasing after a car filled with meat. She watched as Penny slide through the gate, before following them.

"We keep to the shadows." Penny whispered, as the duo hide from a rush of savior headed to the compromised section. Penny continued their way, Cee silently following as they made their way into the largest building.

"Do you think he'll be on the top floor?" CeeCee asked, nodding towards the stairs. "Seems most villains hold prisoners up there."

"Well, if they have a dungeon, no." Penny countered, nodding toward the stairs leading below the ground floor. "Let's check down first, then make our way up."

"Why not split up?" Cee asked. "We don't have enough time."

"We'll only check the highest and the lowest." Penny countered. 'Won't take too long."

"Fine." Cee respond, the duo making their way down the stairs. There wasn't much stairs between the ground floor and the lowest floor.

The pair made quick work of checking each room, working swiftly and keeping the slightest ear out for any sign of a savior making their way down. It was only a few minutes into the search when the clear sounds of hammering footsteps sounded from the stairs.

"Knock out." Penny warned CeeCee as they readied for the oncoming enemy. They would rather have as little blood shed as possible with Negan's men.

Cee nodded, taking a space closer to the entrance. Having found all the cells empty, the duo were ready to make their way up. Two saviors breech the doorway, having been met with a hard hit to their temples before either could process the two standing nearby.

The two quietly made their way through the building, only using hand signals and nods to alert the other person. In the travel, four more saviors were knocked unconscious before they made their way to the top floor. CeeCee and Penny had enough sense to only focus on any doors that were locked. Mostly finding doors unlocked or wide open.

It was finally once bursting one door open and being met with a whole apple flying through the doorway alerted them both they found the right room.

"You're willing to fight Negan?" Penny asked, Cee continuing their train of thought.

"Good thing we came just in time before you got yourself killed."

"Hey, Negan has a key." Jay deadpanned. "Can you blame me?"

"A key to death?" Cee asked.

"No, to the door." Jay sighed. "Y'all weren't that quite in trying to get in."

"So you thought an intruder was breaking in?" Cee asked. "And didn't even think it was us."

"..." Jay paused. "You guys know how stupid I am already."

"I know that's why you wasted an apple."

"Shut up." Jay whined, barely catching the bag that was tossed to him. A gross stench fuming from the bag.

"Get covered." Penny ordered. "We need to get out before Negan realizes the subotage."

"Ugh, this again?" Jay complained, opening the bag to reveal rotting marshmallow parts. "We just got clean clothes too."

"Like four days ago." Cee corrected.

"They aren't dirty unless you fuck with them, or a week passes." Jay retorted, sticking a hand into the bag to continue to complete the task ordered. As much as he hated this, he knew enough to know the time crunch the trio was on.

"Next time." CeeCee responded. "Don't get captured."

"Not my fault psychopaths find me interesting." Jay mumbled.

"Yea, yea." Cee shook her head, motioning to the door. "Let's get going." Jay grumbled, before he nodded. He turned the blood coated bag inside out and tossed all unopened fruit inside. Once finished, the teen turning in time to catch the daggers tossed to him by Penny.

"Knock out only." Penny warned, hearing the growing sounds arising in the floors around them.


End file.
